C. Michael Perry
LDS Musicals Jedediah! (composer, lyricist, w/James G. Lambert, 1982) Liberty Jail (composer, w/Orson Scott Card, premiered February 9, 1978) They Called Him Brother Joseph (composer, lyricist, w/Elizabeth Hansen, 2005) Teenage Witness To The Martyrdom (composer, lyricist, playwright, 1984) The Tymes of All Eternity (composer, lyricist, w/ C. Thom Duncan, 2011) Where Freedom Stands (composer, lyricist, w/James G. Lambert, 1980) Musicals Anne with an 'e': The Green Gables Musical (composer, lyricist, w/Neil Newell, 1998) The Angel and the Rebel (composer, lyricist, w/James G. Lambert) The Anointed (composer, lyricist, w/Thomas F. Rogers) The Apple Kingdom(composer, lyricist, w/Carol Lynn Pearson, 1984) Cinderabbit (composer, w/Mimi Bean, 1977) Curses, Foiled Again! (composer, lyricist, w/James G. Lambert, 1982) Christmas Dreams (composer, lyricist, 1990) A Christmas Memory (composer, lyricist, w/Jason Anderson. 1987) Daniel! (composer, w/R. Rex Stephenson, 2004) Enchanted April (composer, lyricist, w/Elizabeth Hansen, 2005) Entertaining Mark Twain (composer, lyricist, w/Charles W. Whitman, 1976) Fauntleroy (composer, lyricist, w/ Max C. Golightly, 1987)FauntleroyFrank N. Styne (composer, lyricist, w/Larry Hillhouse) Frontier! (comoser, lyricist, w/James G. Lambert, 1978) Great Expectations (composer, lyricist, w/Neil K. Newell) Golden Dreams (composer, lyricist, w/ James G. Lambert, 1987) Heidi (composer, lyricist, w/Gayanne Ramsden, 2009) How The West Was Done (composer, lyricist w/Elizabeth Hansen and Elaine Hansen, 2002) The Adventures of Huck Finn (composer, w/R. Rex Stephenson, 2002) Jonah! (composer, lyricist, playwright, 2008) Light Waltz(composer, lyricist, w/Mimi Bean,1975) Little Princess ( composer, lyricist, playwright, 2005) Of Babylon (composer, lyricist, playwright, 1980) Old Hundred, New Hundred (composer, lyricist, w/Robert G. Peck and Leslis Lillis, 1973) Onstage! (composer, lyricist, w/Nancy Zelenak, 1993) Rose (formerly Kewpie) (composer, lyricist, w/Max C. Golightly and Neil K. Newell, 1990) Rumplestilstkin (composer, w/Mimi Bean, 1976) The Scarlet Pimpernel (composer, lyricist, w/ Will Huddleston 1997) Snow White and the Miracle: The Miracle of Mirador (composer, lyricist, playwright, 1985) Such Stuff As Dreams (Composer, Lyricist, w/Neil K. Newell) That's Life! (composer, lyricist, w/James G. Lambert, 1980) Tom Sawyer (composer, lyricist, playwright, 1989)'' '' Turn The Gas Back On (composer, lyricist, w/Max C. Golightly and Neil K. Newell, 1988) Where Is Jill? (composer, w/Shirlee Shields, 1990) Novels Daniel Light and the Children of the Orb *Book One: The Miracle of Mirador (available now) *Book Two: The Blood Rose of Panador (Coming in 2012) *Book Three: The Prophcey and the Child of Promise *Book Four: The Exile of Aradon *Book Five: The Children of the Flaming Sword *Book Six: The Prince and the Pretender *Book Seven: The Brotherhood of the Burning Branch *Book Eight: The Two-Fold Twins *Book Nine: Aydriel and the Golden Sceptre *Book Ten: Nightbane: Dark Prince of Zanadon *Book Eleven: The Contest of the Kings *Book Twelve: A Tryst in Tyme *Book Thirteen: Daniel, Lord of Renewal *Book Fourteen: Histories of the Orb Wembley Tewkes On The Edges Of TIme *Book One: Imperfections On The Edge (Coming in 2012) *Book Two: Living From Edge To Edge *Book Three: The Edges Revealed Adaptations of Shakespeare As You Like It Hamlet (adapter, 1991) Julius Caesar: A Confederate Conspiracy (adapter, 1994) A Midsummer Night's Dream (adapter, 1997) The Tempest (adapter, 1992) Bio C. Michael Perry -- was born in Colorado and raised in Chicago. He found the theatre in High School and has made a living in theatre, film and television since then. He has worked major network television shows, including the original Donny and Marie Show for ABC, and many commercials, and several Shows for PBS and ABC, along with two independent films. As an Actor/Performer he has played in front of live audiences from Chicago to Utah to Canada to Germany and Italy in various plays and musicals. He has received acting awards for his many leading and supporting roles. He has served as Director for over 40 shows on the Community, Educational and Professional level. As a Choreographer he has prepared over 50 productions. His Musical Direction and Vocal Coaching has won accolades. He has won awards for lighting and scenic designs in community theatre and on the high school level. He is a graduate of Brigham Young University with a BA in Theatre. He is the Composer and/or Playwright of over fifty plays and musicals including "CINDERABBIT" for PBS, which won an Emmy Award and a "Best Of The West" Public Television award. Most of his plays and award winning musicals have been produced across the nation and many have been produced internationally. Many are also published. He is or has been a member of Theta Alpha Phi, The Educational Theatre Association, The International Thespian Society, Associated Latter-day Media Artists (ALMA), Christians In Theatre Arts, The Texas Educational Theatre Association, The Utah Theatre Association, Rocky Mountain Theatre Association, Ohio Community Theatre Association, Southwest Theatre Association, The American Alliance for Theatre In Education and The American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP). He has served as the President of the Theatre Guild Of Utah Valley in central Utah. For thirty years, until its sale in 2008, he was President of Encore Performance Publishing of Orem, Utah, which he founded -- a publisher of plays and musicals for amateur, educational and professional markets, now owned by Eldridge Plays and Musicals. He also worked as the VP of Sales and Marketing for General Theatrical Supply of Salt Lake City. He currently does freelance writing for Scottsdale MultiMedia, a company out of Arizona. He is the Author of two fantasy adventure series: DANIEL LIGHT AND THE CHILDREN OF THE ORB; and WEMBLEY TEWKES ON THE EDGES OF TIME, plus other books and novels. He makes his home in South Jordan, Utah with his wife Sharon, daughter Joelle and son Jon-Christopher. His older daughters, Jessica and Janalynn are out on their own; married and such! External Links *C. Michael Perry at Mormon Literature Database *c.michaelperry.com *hansenperryproductions.com *leicesterbaytheatricals.com *leicesterbaybooks.com *ziontheatricals.com *Encore Performance Publishing *Eldridge Plays and Musicals Category:Composers Category:To Do List